


How Soon is Now

by HamadaZombie



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Coldplay, Fluff, Hiro Hamada & Tadashi Hamada are Not Related, Hiro es un bailanrín de ballet, M/M, Music! Tadashi, The Smiths - Freeform, brand new - Freeform, referencias a bandas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamadaZombie/pseuds/HamadaZombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En 1999, Tadashi Hamada tenía siete años. Pasaba la mayor parte de su vida escuchando la colección de hits de The Smiths que tenía el hermano mayor de su vecino y se sentía muy orgulloso porque había aprendido a usar el toca discos de su tía.</p><p>______</p><p>O también:</p><p>Un recorrido por la vida de Tadashi Hamada, hasta que encontró a Hiro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Soon is Now

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el resultado de escuchar a los Pixies después de ver El Club de la Pelea, que me llevó a escuchar a The Smiths. También debería estar haciendo mi tarea, pero la idea surgió en mi cabeza y no podía dejar de escribir.  
> El título hace referencia a una canción de The Smiths  
> Me gusta mucho escribir a Tadashi, es muy relajante, aunque Hiro suele ser más divertido y más sencillo, claro, que aquí no hay ningún POV de Hiro...
> 
> Para los que siguen mi otro fic, Nerd Couture, no se preocupen, no está abandonado, de hecho espero subir entre el viernes o el sábado el siguiente capítulo :)
> 
> Espero que les guste.

En 1999, Tadashi Hamada tenía siete años. Pasaba la mayor parte de su vida escuchando la colección de hits de The Smiths que tenía el hermano mayor de su vecino y se sentía muy orgulloso porque había aprendido a usar el toca discos de su tía.

 

A los siete años, Tadashi también descubrió que tal vez le gustaban los niños en lugar de las niñas, cuándo el ya mencionado hermano de su vecino, le enseñó a tocar la guitarra afuera del café de su tía y él no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que le gustaba pasar el tiempo con él, además de sentir la curiosidad de cómo sería dar un beso a otra persona, tal y como lo hacían las parejas de los programas que pasaban por la tele.

 

En ese año, pasaron muchas cosas en todo el mundo: el sol desapareció en el último eclipse del milenio,  Michael Jordan dejó la NBA, Brasil estaba en crisis económica, el euro empezó a usarse en la Unión Europea, The White Stripes debutaron como  banda,  comenzaron a pasar Bob Esponja en la televisión, la gente entró en pánico por el cambio de milenio y el efecto 2000 en las computadoras.

 

Tadashi también aprendió  otras 3 cosas:

  1. Qué no debía volver a engañar al encargado de los tickets en el cine, diciendo que vería una película infantil con sus padres, tan solo para escabullirse y ver _El proyecto de la bruja de Blair_. Cabe mencionar que cuándo Tía Cass descubrió la razón por la que no quería ir a acampar el fin de semana siguiente, le resultó el castigo del milenio.
  2. The Smiths nunca se reunirían.
  3. La decepción amorosa cuando el hermano mayor de su vecino se consiguió una novia.



 

 

 

Pronto dejó de ser 1999 y el mundo no se acabó, en realidad, el mundo se volvió más grande. El vecino de Tadashi se mudó con toda su familia al otro lado del país, llevándose a su hermano, quién aún de vez en cuando le enviaba postales.

 

A través de los años del nuevo milenio, los acordes de guitarra le recordaban todo lo que amaba y dolía. Tía Cass le dejaba tocar en el café, y poco a poco se hizo popular, no solo entre los clientes regulares del café, sino también entre aquellos que iban al lugar tan solo para escucharlo.

 

En el 2006 bajo los efectos de su primera cerveza y [Sowing Season (Yeah)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fSX13jgRxI4) tocando de fondo en la fiesta dónde unos amigos suyos lo habían invitado a tocar, tuvo su primer beso con un muchacho. El chico había estado observando de lejos a Tadashi toda la tarde, mientras este cantaba y se había acercado a él para decirle lo mucho que le gustaba su voz. Después de coquetear un rato, Tadashi se encontraba presionando sus labios contra los del muchacho. El beso no fue el mejor, pero fue lo mejor que le pasó a Tadashi esa tarde.

 

La relación no duró mucho tiempo, pero cuando tienes quince años, pocas cosas, rara vez duran.

 

Incluso ahora, de vez en cuando, le gusta tocar su propio de cover de _Sowing Season (Yeah)_ o alguna otra canción perteneciente a Brand New.

 

 

 

El 2008 fue año bisiesto. Un día extra para vivir la vida, y Tadashi tiene dos recuerdos favoritos para ese año: Ver a su mejor amiga, Gogo, subir al podio del primer lugar en ciclismo de pista en las olimpiadas de Pekín. Había cruzado todo el Pacifico para apoyarla, tal como ella lo hacía con él. En el momento en que ella se inclinó para recibir su medalla, las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y su pecho de hinchó de orgullo.

 

Su segundo recuerdo favorito, fue cuándo él y Gogo fueron al concierto de Coldplay. Se encontraban perdidos en las melodías de la banda, cuándo el vocalista de la banda, lo reconoció entre la muchedumbre e invitó a subir al escenario al muchacho que había subido varios covers de su banda a youtube. Chris hizo que le dieran una  guitarra para que juntos tocaran [_Viva la Vida_.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dvgZkm1xWPE)

 

A partir de ahí, la vida de Tadashi dio un cambio de 360°. Una disquera firmó con él y comenzó su carrera como músico; claro que todavía iba a la escuela, Tía Cass le hizo terminar la preparatoria y él decidió que también quería ir a la universidad a estudiar música.

 

Durante los siguientes años, el nombre de Tadashi Hamada se convirtió en uno de los más populares de la industria musical. Hacía giras por todo el mundo, sus álbumes rápido se convertían en discos platinos y discos de oro. Escribía y componía sus propias canciones, algunas veces colaborando con otros artistas. Gustaba de buscar artistas nuevos e independientes para ayudarlos a que otros los escucharan.

 

Pero aún con toda la fama, conservó su viejo canal de youtube y aún subía covers de otras bandas cuándo tenía tiempo libre. Sus covers de The Smiths eran los más vistos.

 

 

 

En el 2015, un Tadashi Hamada de 24 años, conoció a Hiro Takachiho. Viajaba en motocleta en camino al café de su tía, cuando la luz roja del semáforo le indicó que se detuviera. Mientras esperaba en el tráfico, pudo ver a unos bailarines interpretar en la vía pública [LA Devotee](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vh6GSAO04dM) _;_ su movimientos eran energéticos y divertidos, pero elegantes a la vez, delatando que eran bailarines de ballet como base. Interesado por la escena, decidió estacionarse y terminar de ver el performance, no obstante, no se quitó el casco para evitar ser reconocido. Los bailarines terminaron de bailar, recibiendo varios aplausos del público, que curiosos se habían detenido a observarlos. Se disponía a alejarse, cuándo una melodía muy conocida por él, empezó a sonar.

 

_Take me out tonight, where there's music and there's people and they're young and alive driving in your car…_

 

Tadashi reconoció su propia voz cantando el cover de [There is a light that never goes out](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n-cD4oLk_D0), y quedó sorprendido al ver a un muchacho de pequeña figura bailar en ballet la canción. El chico se movía suavemente al ritmo de la canción, pero con una fuerza  que transmitía la pena y el amor de la canción. Al terminar de bailar, se acercó a él, sonriendo interiormente por la ironía del pasado.

 

Hiro Takachiho era el nombre del bailarín, tenía 21 años y él, junto a sus compañeros de su compañía de baile, solían bailar en público en algunas ocasiones por diversión. Sus orejas se pusieron coloradas cuando Tadashi le reveló quién era, lo que opinaba de sus habilidades como bailarín, y lo honrado que se sentía de que hubiera elegido su cover para su presentación. Esa misma tarde, Hiro fue con él a tomar un café y entre charlas, música de películas, comenzó algo entre ellos.

 

Con el pasar de los meses, Tadashi reunió el valor suficiente para invitar a salir a Hiro, después de robarle un beso al finalizar de una presentación del muchacho.

 

En algunas ocasiones, le tocaba la guitarra cuando estaban solos, incluso componía canciones exclusivas para ellos, por su lado, Hiro le enseñó a bailar, lo abrazaba por las mañanas, tardes y noches. La primera vez que hicieron el amor, los dedos de Tadashi recorrieron el cuerpo de Hiro, como si quisiera escribir la melodía de su vida con su cuerpo; lo cubrió de besos mientras Hiro rasgaba su espalda, rodeaba su cintura con sus piernas y devolvía los besos con la misma devoción que Tadashi le entregaba.

 

 

 

En el 2016, pasaron muchas cosas: David Bowie y Alan Rickman murieron, las olimpiadas fueron en Brasil, hubo lluvia de estrellas, el matrimonio igualitario se aprobó en varios rincones del mundo.

 

Pero también, a sus 25 años, Tadashi no solo tenía una carrera exitosa, también estaba enamorado, y aunque no era la primera vez para ninguno de los dos, se sintió como si todos los sucesos felices del pasado, se quedaran cortos cuándo Hiro entraba por la puerta de su departamento, le sonreía y se lanzaba a sus brazos para besarle.


End file.
